Many web queries seek information about real-world entities, such as a person or product. Contemporary search engines are configured to return a list of webpages related to such queries.
However, the information about a single entity may appear in thousands of webpages. Thus, even if a search engine was able to find all the relevant webpages for an entity being searched for by a user, the user would need to sift through all those pages to get a thorough view of the entity. This is not practical in most cases. As a result, significant and relevant information regarding an entity is often missed by the user.